Songs Inuyasha Style
by Losty
Summary: The title says it all.Now I won't take credit for all of the songs.Friends helped.It will say if I did them or not at the bottom.
1. Default Chapter

The 8 Days of Christmas (only could make it to 8) Inuyasha Style

On the 1st day of Christmas my miko gave to me,

A hanyou stuck to my tree.

On the 2nd day of Christmas my miko gave to me,

2 big sit,

And a hanyou stuck to my tree.

On the 3rd day of Christmas my miko gave to me,

3 crying kitsunes,

2 big sits,

And a hanyou stuck to my tree.

On the 4th day of Christmas my miko gave to me,

4 loud shouts of hentai,

3 crying kitsunes,

2 big sits,

And a hanyou stuck to my tree.

On the 5th day of Christams my miko gave to me,

5 ass groppings,

4 loud shouts of hentai,

3 crying kitsune,

2 big sits,

And a hanyou stuck to my tree.

On the 6th day of Christmas my miko gave to me,

6 incarnation,

5 ass gropings,

4 loud shouts of hentai,

3 crying kitsunes,

2 big sits,

And a hanyou stuck to my tree.

On the 7th day of Christmas my miko gave to me,

7 atempts at hell,

6 incarnations,

5 ass gropings

4 loud shouts of hentai

3 crying kitsune,

2 big sits,

And hanyou stuck to my tree.

On the 8th day of Christmas my miko gave to me,

8 fightin' demons,

7 atempts at hell,

6 incarnation,

5 ass gropings,

4 loud shouts of hentai,

3 crying kitsune,

2 big sits,

And a hanyou stuck to my tree.

This was done by me.Please don't be to cruel with your review.


	2. Inuyasha Xmas

Inuyasha X-mas

We wish you a merry Fightmas.

We wish you a merry Fightmas.

We wish you a merry Fightmas,

And a happy Blood Year.

Good tis to you,

Where ever you bleed.

Good tises for Fightmas,

And a happy Blood Year.

Oh bring me a blooded demon.

Oh bring me a blooded demon.

Oh bring me a blooded demon,

And bring right here.

Good tis to you,

Where ever you die.

Good tises for Shitmas,

and a happy damn year.

We wish you a merry Fightmas.

We wish you a merry Fightmas.

We wish you a merry Fightmas,

And a happy damn year.

Not by me but my friend Shikita.


	3. Inuyasha's Night Before Christmas

Inuyasha's Night before Christmas

It twas the night the night before christmas and all through the Warring States era not a demon was stirring not even kitsune.

The sword sheaths lay against the Goshinibu tree with care in hopes that Lord Sesshomaru would soon be there.

The little hanyou puppy was nestled all snug in his doggie bed,

whilst visions of jewl shard danced in his head.

And Sango with her boomerang,and Miroku with his cursed hand,

had just settled at far the ends of the hut for a long winter's nap.

When out in the woods arose a such a clatter,

Kagome sprang from her sleeping bag to see what was a matter.

Away to the door she flew like a flash,

Tore up the flap,and threw open the the sash.

The moon on the village covered snow,

Gave the lustre of midday to objections bellow,

When,what to her wondering eyes should appear,

But a minature Ah-Un and one tiny jaken.

With an emotionless driver,so handsom and cruel,

Kagome knew in a moment it must be lord Fluffy.

More rapid than piosonous insects,his courses it came,

And he barked and shouted its name:

"On Ah-Un"

As dry leaves that beforethe wild huricane fly,

When they meet with a tree,depart the sky

So down to the tree-top of the Goshinkibu tree they flew,

With Ah-Un layed down with Rin,Jaken,and Lord Sesshomaru too.

And then,in a fuzzy boa,she heard in the tree

the rustling and snapping of each person.

As Kagome ran out to the tree,

Down the branches Lord Sesshomaru went with a graceful bound.

He was dressed in all silk from head to toe,

And his clothes were covered in leaves and twigs.

A fuzzy boa over his shoulder,

And he looked like royalty that just was pissed off.

His eyes--how cold.His smooth face,how scary!

His cheeks wore magenta stripes,his nose like a button!

His face like a cold careless mask,

And his skin was as white as snow.

The end of a snow white boa held tightly under his arm,

And circled his shoulder.

He had a thin face and a skinny belly,

That did nothing when he laughed for he did not laugh.

He was skinny and tall,a right emotionless demon,

And Kagome gasped when she saw,in spite of herself.

A narrow his eyes and a low growl

Soon gave her to know she had something to dread.

He spoke not a word as he set to work,

And searched the sword sheaths,then turned with a jerk.

And with great heave,

He jumped up the tree.

He sprang onto Ah-Un giving an irritated bark,

And away they flew like a shark

But I heard him exclaim,'ere he drove out of sight,

"Merry fucking Christmas,ya bastards!Especialy you Inuyasha!"


End file.
